When music collides
by sabertron
Summary: When Vinyl and Octavia have to preform for there college in a music mix up between classical and electronic octavia has a bad feeling something might go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

It was another lazy day at Ponyville. Rainbow dash was practicing her stunts to show off for the Wonderbolts, Apple jack was helping Big Mac buck apples, rarity was designing dresses, Fluttershy was caring for her animals, Pinkie Pie was practicing one of her new dance moves "the pink wave.", and Twilight Sparkle was studying. But down at TEIM (The equestrian institute of music) Octavia and her roommate Vinyl scratch were practicing for the upcoming performance. The performance was going to be a mix mash up of classical and modern electronic. Octavia didn't like the idea because she thought that the two music groups were not compatible. "I don't know Vinyl these two music groups don't see compatible." Octavia said with sense that this was going to a terrible performance. "Huh?" Vinyl scratch was blasting out her favorite tune by her new favorite band the electro-colts. "VINYL!" Octavia shouted not remembering that there were others practicing for the performance too. "Oh hey what's up tavia?" Vinyl asked. "I think that this performance might not be so good" Octavia said. "Why not tavia" vinyl asked. "Well it's just classical music is so calm it flows its very relaxing, then you listen to electronic and it's choppy and very loud and it will probably be too loud over the classical." "Oh come on tavia there is so many different kinds of electric music; it can be calm and flow well. And besides the electronic people can always play more softly if the instructor thinks so." Vinyl said with sureness in her voice. "Ok Vi." Octavia said with a heavy sigh she knew that this would be a very long week.

Later that night in Vinyl Scratches dream

"Gooood afternoon Ponyville are you ready to rock and relax!" Vinyl said with enthusiasm in her voice.

As the music started playing loudly all the ponies listened and started tapping there hooves on the floor.

But then suddenly the music stopped, and everyone heard a crashing of windows. There was screams then the lights turned on and there was shadow ninjas everywhere. Vinyl then proceeded to take out her wub saber. SWOOSH she dodged the first ninjas attack then jabbed him in the side causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground with his hand on his side. Then to ninjas tried to "take a stab" and he did a front flip over them and cut off the first one's head then duck just in time to dodge the other ones attack and she proceeded to buck the back of his knee he fell down and she jumped and did a wub slam that made a brbrbrbrbrbr noise. But the very first ninja she jabbed got away and was now holding onto Octavia hostage. "The wub saber now or I will cut her throat!" the shadow ninja said in grieving pain. "Ok, YOU CAN HAVE IT" vinyl shouted and tossed the wub saber at the ninja. The ninja took Octavia and threw her into the front of the wub saber… "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Vi and tavia shouted together.

Back in the dorm

Vi woke up in a cold sweat "whew it was just another nightmare" she said to herself.

"Man, ninjas, this is going to be so sweeeet"

A/N: well this was my first chapter of my first story when music collides I decided to write this because I wanted to see more Vi/Tavia stories and constructive criticism is always welcomed. There will be another more long chapter after this one so don't worry there will be a change of pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Octavia and Vinyl scratch were awoken by a Pinkie Pie in a chicken costume going COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOO. "Pinkie pie uhhhggg can you go on snooze please I'm really tired this morning." Octavia said in a voice that was very groggy. "Ok Dokie Loki" Pinkie said as she flew off in her costume. "How does she do that?" Vinyl said quizzically. "I'm not sure." Octavia said. As the two young mares got spiffed up and went out of their room Octavia said "Hey vinyl I had a weird dream last night we were performing a- "AND LET ME GUESS THERE WERE NINJAS RIGHT" Vinyl said interrupting. "Well... no, but I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen." She said. "Well if there's ninjas try not to get captured because I might accidentally throw my wub saber at you." Vinyl said. "Well um ok I'll try." Octavia said as they walked into classical class Octavia didn't hate Vinyl they just had different opinions on music that's why Vinyl has to take classical music lessons and Octavia had to take sound mixing classes so they could see eye to eye on this performance. Two colts had drawn a picture on the board before class started; it was Octavia but she was an octopus. The picture was signed octavipuss. The mean colts snickered as Octavia shot a mean glare at them. "Oh boy a classical music class and to top it off we got a bunch of colts who think there hot stuff." Vinyl said while rolling her eyes. "Oh come on Vi classical music class is fun" Octavia said. "Yea O-HOO-KEEE" Vinyl said. "Alrighty class take your seats and take out a pencil I do understand that we have a new student joining us so how bout we give her the utmost respect and teach her the basic rules in… SONG FORM." Every pony groaned and started getting prepared to sing. The ponies all began to sing "I'm a pony and I'll never hate, I'm a pony love and tolerate, I'm a pony and I'm happy to be, I'm a pony so carefree, I'm pony and I will respect the rules….AND IF I DON'T I'm A FOAL." Vinyl kind of just stared a bit with a weird scrunched up look on her face. "*cough*- ahem GAY." One of the colts muttered "COLT-STINE GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" the professor screamed. "Wow he's got some really good hearing." Vinyl whispered. "Yes, yes I do, now let's get started shall we? Now class pick up your violins and practice the gentle colts' symphony the 5th." The class started playing, even vinyl scratch started to play even though she wasn't as good as the other mares she stilled played loudly and with gusto. "Now Vi, it's ok if I call you Vi right?" Vinyl nodded her head. "Now Vinyl remember not to play so loudly so I can hears the others as well." Vinyl didn't like the professor he was a scraggly old colt with a long scruffy beard and was an earth pony, he wasn't mean or anything but it just wasn't Vinyl's type of teacher. The class went on practicing and Vinyl looked bummed out from a boring long class. "Take classical they said it will be fun they said." Vinyl said to herself. But Vinyl was just happy to get to her favorite audio mixing class. And just like Vinyl had to take classical Octavia had to take Vinyl's Audio mixing class. Octavia and Vinyl walked in there were computers and big audio ear muffs everywhere. Octavia admired how clean the room was and how well organized everything was Octavia sat down right next to Vinyl and they both put there earmuffs on and plugged them in and started up the custom made audio mixing computers. The teacher walked in he was a tall colt with medium black mane and had dark blue fur. The rest of the class walked in and sat down. "Hello class now I usually don't introduce myself but today we have a new student and she's here because she needs to practice for the big performance and all that so let's give her a warm welcome and all that good stuff, alright? So anyway my name is Lightning strike and I will be teaching audio mixing class 3 for the experts and audio call 1 for umm Octavia was it? ." Octavia nodded her head. The instructors voice was like one of those surfer dudes you would hear of the television or movie. Octavia looked to see the students they were mostly colts besides Vi and herself. "So Tavia dude to start this project you want to pick your favorite music group you know like: electronic, techno, dubstep, or umm-." Octavia interrupted "classical ok got it." She said with a determined face. The instructors jaw dropped open a little. "oh ok dude, well um no one's ever done classical before so um hmm, no I think I got something here you want to go to this classical library and pull out your favorite instrument, ok?" Octavia looked around the screen and clicked on the library and she selected the violin to start out with. "Ok now pick your favorite violin loop." Octavia looked at the screen and paused for a bit cycling through all the different loops and decided to pick a strong smooth flowing loop. Octavia liked it and the teacher told her more about how you can tune the loop how you want it and choose which earmuff the sound came out of. Octavia might have been fascinated with how it worked but she still liked playing the violin on her own. All the other colts and Vinyl were working on their projects there hooves clicking the mouse at least 150 times a minute. And Octavia was just finished making her tuned up loop and said "Hey Vinyl I just finished making a tuned up loop!" Vinyl looked over at here and tilted her computer monitor towards Octavia and in the time it took Octavia to tune a loop Vinyl had already made half a song. "Well my word vinyl you sure do work quickly." "Well I guess we are all good at different things aye there Octavia?" The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats to go to the rooms for the rest of the day, it was apparently a half day to study more for the performance. Octavia and Vinyl were walking down the hall and a colt walked up to them and pushed Octavia against the wall and said "OH YOU JUZZ THINK YUR ZOOOooo COOOOL BECUZZ YOU CAN TUNE A LOOP HUH?" the colt was obviously drunk. Octavia rolled out from his grasp and did a big double drop buck which sent the colt stumbling back and over one of the hand rails and sent him tumbling down the stairs and landed on the ground face first. "OH MY GOSH OCTAVIA how did you learn to fight like that?" "What a lady can't fight for herself?" Vinyl smiled as her and Octavia walked into their room. Vinyl pulled up her laptop and Octavia pulled out her music sheet and they practiced for the afternoon. Then night rolled around and Octavia started to have different felling sabot the performance maybe it would go pretty well… Or perhaps it could be a total disaster…

A/N….REVIEWS PLEASE I really need to know how I'm doing. I usually release a chapter every 2 days, 3 days max but I will try to incorporate more action and adventure into my story after this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N…. Okay I read them reviews and I will use spacing and the & sign thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! I'm going to use spacing and the & sign a little more from now on Sorry everypony for this chapter taking so long I'm a procrastinator. Oh and btw just in case I do not own mlp or its characters.

Chapter 3

After a long night of practicing Vinyl was the first one to get up out of bed. Vinyl had the top bunk & she always liked to jump from the top and land on the floor with a loud thud. *THUD* vinyl hit the floor, straightened her back and cracked her neck then put on her D-J glasses. Vinyl thought she could make some breakfast, she really wasn't very good at it but she thought she should give it a try. Vinyl opened up her cupboards to see what was inside. "Hmm let's see what we got, Ramen Noodles, macaroni and cheese, cereal, OH here we go, pancakes!" she said excitedly. She turned on the stove & put some butter in her pan she kept under the cupboards. She moved the butter all around the pan the best she could using her magic to make a blue glow around the butter to telekinetically move it around. She then went on to mix the pancake mix and the water. She took out a glass bowl and dumped two cups of flour in and then one cup of water. "Oh my gosh this breakfast is going to be SUUUU-weeeet. Now all I have to do is mix them up." She then went to look on for a mixer but couldn't find it anywhere she didn't want to ask Octavia and wake her up. "Hmm." She hummed to herself. "I guess I will just use a spoon then… STRAPED TO THESE MINI SUBWOOFERS!" she then grabbed her mini subwoofers out her backpack & the duct tape. "Let's do this." She took the duct tape and circled it around the spoon and plugged her subwoofers in to the wall and set them to the most bass setting. BBBBRRRBRBRBRBRBRBRRBRB. The spoon was vibrating like crazy she could barely keep it under control. Octavia walked out into the room with her hair messed up and huge bags under her eyes. Octavia looked furious. Vinyl didn't notice her so she kept on mixing. Then Octavia had a twitch in her eye and shouted in her groggy voice "WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU DOING!" Vinyl turned around & frowned "I'm making pancakes duh jeeze what's your problem, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Octavia looked like she was about to explode, but them decided to calm down and bite her lip as hard as she could almost to the point to where it was going to bleed soon if she didn't stop. "Vi please tell me why you decided to use... WUBS AS A WAY TO COOK?" she screeched. "Oh well I didn't know where to mixer was so I didn't want to wake you and ask where it was" she said smiling. "So you think that asking me nicely would be less strenuous on the ears then having this bass wreck our entire dorm!" Vinyl was a little shocked and backed up & dropped the entire spoon woofer in the bowl of pancake mix and as while Octavia went on at yelling at the loud cook a piece of pancake mix went flying and hit the wall outlet….

There was a small zap and a spark of electricity traveled down the cord and hit the pancake mix. (I really don't know what sound that pancake mix would make if it blew up some I'm just going to go with something like…) *BLARGL* the pancake mix went everywhere but that's not the worst part the worst part was that that little spark made a small flame on the cupboards. Octavia was wiping the mix out of her eyes and Octavia took of the pancake splattered glasses. Octavia noticed that that small flame set the entire cupboards on fire. Octavia's jaw dropped but Vinyl was laughing until she turned around too. "GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER VINYL!" Vinyl grabbed the fire extinguisher with her magic and threw it at the fire. The extinguisher exploded and shot the white foam everywhere. Octavia was standing still and not moving one inch. Vinyl shook all the foam off and looked at Octavia then back at her bowl of pancake mix, walked over to it and picked it up and washed it out with some water. Octavia started to vibrate (for some unknown reason) and then she shot her hooves up in the air and then slammed them onto the ground. You could hear Octavia snorting and see the foam shooting off her nose. "Octavia are you ok?" Vinyl asked. "I'm just fine." Octavia said trying to calm down. "Well then I will go get a mop then." Vinyl said. Vinyl walked off and grabbed a mop and started moping. After all the moping was done Vinyl and Octavia decided to go to HALS HARDRARE STORE™ to get a new cupboard.

The two mares walked out of their dorm to make sure no one saw them up this early, well vinyl anyway she always stayed asleep on weekends and she didn't want to look suspicious. After they got out of the college they could see the hardware store it was pretty big and it was also on top of a hill so it wasn't that hard to see. Vi and Octavia started to trot for it but then suddenly stopped and froze, they just had heard a blood curdling scream "That sounded like that one unicorn, um the one that does like the fancy dresses and stuff you know?" vinyl said sort of tripping over her words. "I think your right Vi, let's go!" they started making a detour to Rarity's carousel boutique. They finally got to the door and Vi Bucked it open. They both looked around but they did not actually enter. Then something caught the corner of Vinyl's eye a swift swoosh of darkness in the next room Vi squinted her eyes and then ran after it. "Wait Vinyl this could be bad!" Octavia shouted. But Vinyl already ran in. Octavia ran in after her but when she looked around the room she was gone and there wasn't a trace of anyone being there. "VINYL WHERE ARE YOUUU!"


End file.
